Two Yami's and A Really Random Wedding
by MysticDragon1691
Summary: Yami's Bakura and Malik have to go to a wedding...YA wedding that is and they do random funny friendly stuff. Its also Bakura's BDay...sucky summery I know! Please R&R! Psychoshipping! Don't like then don't read!


**Two Yami's and A Really Random Wedding**

----Two Yami's and I Random Wedding random story that takes place a few years in the future…probably won't make any sense! Sorry but there is Yugi and Anzu stuff but not much...it's their wedding if you don't like it then get over it. All I wrote it for was the funny friendly Bakura and Malik stuff

Rating: T just to be safe...beware Psycho-shipping!!! eee smexy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or anything else in this story only the plot line….well if there is a plot line…O.o sad I know!

----Now on to the story...I hope you enjoy!!!

* * *

Bakura gave a sour look as he walked out of the house and down the steps. "Ra kuso! Bloody hikari. Why did I agree to this again?" Bakura gave a low growl. 

Ryou smiled at hearing the low growl and comments from his angry Yami.

"Shut up you baka hikari." Bakura said. "I can hear your thoughts. I blame all of this on you."

You see a few weeks before this day Ryou and Bakura received an invitation in the mail.

"Bakura!" Ryou yelled up the stairs.

Ryou waited.

Silence.

"Bakura! What are you doing up there?!" Ryou listened. Suddenly he heard a loud thud and a groan.

Ryou blushed realizing he had interrupted something.

"What do you want?!" Yelled a perturbed Bakura. He came and stood at the top of the stairs shirtless and his pants half undone. He leaned against the wall.

Ryou turned a bright red and knew Bakura was not alone up in his room.

"Um we got a letter in the mail. Ac-actually it's an invitation."

"To what? …who died?" Bakura asked half smirking.

"No one." Ryou said embarrassed.

"What's going on Kura?" a voice asked.

Malik then came and stood behind Bakura leaning his head on Bakura's shoulder. Malik looked down the stairs and noticing Ryou he whispered something in Bakura's ear then turned and vanished down the hallway.

Bakura walked sinuously down the stairs.

"Anyway what were you saying?" Bakura smirked at seeing his hikari a deep cherry color. "I was distracted." He liked to tease his hikari.

"We got an invitation. It says we are invited to the wedding of Yuugi Motou and Anzu Mizaki."

"Oh…well let me see that." Bakura grabbed the paper. "bla bla bla…oh we are cordially invited. Ooo isn't that special. I think I'm going to throw up." Bakura walked off. "oh and you are not making me go to this thing!"

"Bakura, you are going." Ryou said with an uncharacteristic forcefulness to his words.

"Like hell I'm not." Bakura said wondering if his personality had been rubbing off on Ryou. "I will not be put through another hell in my life…well my strange existence. I do not want to go to a happy wedding with happy crying people during the service thing. Then you have to go to the reception whatever it is thing. All the while I'd be wanting to commit suicide."

"Can't you come for me? You could plot your revenge on the world or take it over or whatever you were doing." Ryou suggested.

Bakura just glared at Ryou.

"Malik is going to be there."

"Why in Malik's right mind would he want to go to a bloody wedding. …well forget about the right mind part."

"I know for a fact that Malik is going to be there." Ryou smiled coyly.

"Are you bribing me?"

"You'll never know unless you go."

Bakura twitched. He did want to go if Malik was going but he did not know if his hikari was telling the truth or not. He had his mind shut off to him at the moment. "What about the suit and tie crap?"

"You can wear whatever you want. Besides since when would you listen to protocol anyway?"

"True."

"Besides I won't make you stay the whole time you can leave after the service. And then you can go do something with Malik." Ryou crossed his fingers mentally.

Bakura eyed his hikari skeptically. He is getting like me. Bakura thought. Well except for the plotting to take over the world.

Ryou smiled and spoke in his thick British accent. "I can hear your thoughts. So will you go?"

"Fine." Bakura said as his severed his link with is hikari so Ryou could not hear his thoughts on what he might do to entertain himself since Malik was going to be there.

Ryou smiled then ran to grab his cell phone to call his friend Marik about getting his yami, Malik, to come to the wedding.

So that brings us to where we are now and since Malik told me he was going to be there and Ryou promised extra rare steak I consented to go to this happy occasion. Bakura thought as if he were actually giving a commentary to someone just to entertain himself as he rode with his hikari.

Suddenly Bakura smiled an evil grin. He gave a small chuckle which make Ryou's hair stand on end.

"Ok what have you done? …or going to do?" Ryou asked cautiously. Hoping it had nothing to do with his car which he just got out of the repair shop because Bakura and Marik tried to use it in one of there 'conquer the world' plans.

"The Baka Pharaoh is going to be there. Which means I can torture him." Bakura could not help himself from smiling triumphantly the rest of the drive to the old gothic styled church in which the ceremony was being held.

Anzu had been in New York and had seen the churches there and said when she got married she wanted it to be in a church like that. So that was why the wedding was being held in an old gothic church.

"Eh?!!!" Bakura twitched.

"Nani?!"

"Ryou," Bakura smiled a huge smile that Ryou could tell was fake. Ryou gulped.

"You never said anything about a church. The last time I was in one was to get back to you and after that I have never had an urge to go back." Bakura still smiled as he commented on the location where he was going to be sitting for more than an hour.

"Well what better place to hold a wedding?" Ryou said weakly.

"A dark cemetery with a full moon and some fog covering the ground…" Bakura suggested.

"Your not going to burst into flames or anything. So I think you will be quite all right." Ryou said hoping Bakura was not going to lash out at him like other times when Bakura had been angry.

Bakura growled as he exited the car slamming the door a little too hard making Ryou wince. He hoped his car would be able to stand up to his Yami's violent streaks.

They walked silently up the step to the old church.

"Here goes nothing." Bakura sighed. "I'm telling you everyone in here will go, 'Oh no! A heathenness Arab! Quick get the holy water!'." Bakura mocked.

Ryou could not help but laugh at Bakura's comment. "Well you could bring out your dagger and threaten them." Ryou stopped. "Um just don't kill anyone! I have to go. I'm one of the guys who stands next to Yuugi so go find Malik. And do not kill anyone!!" Ryou mentioned twice hoping Bakura might listen.

Bakura laughed as he walked off to find his partner in crime.

Bakura walked through the huge doors leading to the sanctuary. He was greeted by an usher and was told to sit wherever he wanted. Bakura straightened his signature red Egyptian coat, gave the man, who dared to speak to him, a quick sideways glance, then continued to search the room for Marik.

The room was halfway full already so trying to locate someone was quite difficult. He spotted Seto and Mokuba were there. He did a double take. Yes, Seto was actually there, looking agitated, but he was there. Bakura snickered he wondered what Mokuba had to do to get him to come. He was sure the rest of the cheer squad was there too but they were probably where Ryou was. He recognized a few more people but he did not care to acknowledge them so he kept looking around for Malik.

"How the hell can one not find a psycho with pointy blonde hair. I mean those types usually stand out." Bakura sweat dropped when five people turned to look to see who was speaking profanity in a church. Must resist random killing spree. Bakura thought as he suddenly saw in the last row was Marik with Malik who looked like he was being given a lecture. Marik soon turned and left to return to the front of the room where Ishizu and Rishid were sitting dressed in there usual Egyptian attire.

"Well it looks like I'm not the only one who is wearing traditional Egyptian clothing." Bakura said his gold bracelets clanking together as he walked.

A few teenaged girls giggled as they watched the newest guest with white hair who was showing his chest with his strange attire walk towards the back row. They were whispering amongst themselves while starring at him. Bakura turned catching them as they stared. All of them averted their eyes downward turning red while bowing to him as he walked by paying no more attention to them.

Marik still unaware that Bakura was silently walking up behind him leaned back closing his eyes as if he was bored and just wanted to leave.

Bakura smirking getting a devious idea in his mind. He leaned down making a low suggestive noise in his ear. "Hmm…Marik. You smell good." Bakura whispered while licking his ear slightly when he finished his sentence.

Marik gasped as he stood up and turned around to face Bakura. Malik's face turned the color of Bakura's Egyptian clothing.

"Well. That was rude." Bakura said.

"Bakura are you asking for it? Or do you just want me to have a heart attack and/or make interesting noises?" Malik asked leaning closer to Bakura. He had to resist grabbing his white haired friend and throwing him to the floor and finish where they left off yesterday.

Bakura shrugged acting indifferent as he looked Malik over noticing he was not wearing Egyptian clothing like the rest of his family. He was wearing a black suit and pants with a white shirt that was hanging open half way.

Bakura thought he looked quite delectable but did not think anything else along those lines because it sounded to much like his sometimes way to proper hikari. Bakura licked his pointy teeth as if he was a vampire just waiting to jump on his prey as he walked around to sit next to Malik.

"What are you doing?" Malik asked his pointy sandy blond hair looking as if he had just rolled out of bed.

"I've come to wedding. What else?"

Malik rolled his eyes. Bakura was in another one of his moods again. The one in which he acted indifferent like he really did not give a fuck.

"Today is going to be interesting." Malik said under his breath.

Bakura just gave him a sideways glance and picked up a bulletin like he was actually looking at it.

"This is boring." Malik said after a few minutes. "Lets kill something."

"What?" Bakura asked. "Something like the groom. That would interesting because it would really piss off The pharaoh." Bakura said emphasizing the last two words.

Everything suddenly became silent as the pianist started playing a song that neither Malik or Bakura knew.

Malik began twitching. The song was not what he was used to listening too. It was happy. Bakura's eye twitched as he slouched in the seat wishing it was over but resisted twitching unlike the yami who was sitting next to him. Bakura looked up again and he suddenly saw Yuugi standing at the altar by the Pharaoh, followed by Jounouchi, Honda, then Ryou as the last one up there. Bakura wished he was closer so he could throw random things at the pharaoh but also glad he was not at the same time seeing as he would have to be closer to him for an extended period of time.

Malik leaned over. "Where is the sacrifice? We need a sacrifice."

Bakura nodded in agreement as he laughed soon they began discussing random scenarios where different people would be the sacrifice and how they would kill them.

Everyone stood as Anzu entered wearing the traditional white dress with the veil and flowers that were blue. Bakura was to bored to notice anything else so he sat back down and yawned.

"Why am I here again?" Bakura asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you were deceived into coming by that hikari of yours just like mine did to me." Malik suggested.

Bakura nodded his head. "I'll just have to entertain myself now won't I?"

Malik sweat dropped, that was the tone of voice in which Bakura was about to burn something or wreak havoc on random by standards. But he did not know what Bakura was going to do here.

Bakura casually laid his hand in Malik's lap smirking as he watched Malik's face turn a slight shade of red. Malik gave him a sideways glance almost glaring at him but still not wanting him to take his hand away.

Bakura was glad there was only candle lighting in the old church or some strange person would have looked over and been all homophobic or some crud like that. Bakura moved his hand up Malik's leg making Malik twitch.

"Why are you bloody twitching?" Bakura asked. "I'm not biting you…yet." Bakura added.

"Well your hand is in my lap for one thing." Malik said almost loud enough for the people in front of them to hear but no one turned around. Malik was glad because if they did he would have brought out his Sennen Rod and stabbed them. Malik smiled as he thought about that last thought.

"So my hand is allowed to be there. My hand has obviously been everywhere else so why can't it sit in your lap." Bakura stated indifferently as if everyone talked about this sort of thing in public all the time.

Malik whacked himself over the forehead then rested his head on the back of the seat making him look uncomfortable.

What an opportune moment I shall use this to my advantage Bakura thought smirking trying to sound like Capt. Jack Sparrow. His Hikari had forced him to watch POTC the other night as a 'fun activity to do together'. Back to the matter at hand Bakura said in his mind.

Malik sighed wondering why he was still here just as he felt Bakura shift around a bit moving his hand closer up between his legs. "What are you doing Baku…"

Bakura cut off Malik by pressing his lips hard against Malik's causing Malik to hold back a moan of pleasure. Bakura bit at Malik's lower lip as he moved his hand between Malik's legs. He then began kissing down Malik's jaw along to his ear. Malik's breath became heavier as Bakura started biting his ear along with lightly massaging him between the legs.

Malik could not handle it anymore letting out a moan slash gasp sound as he sat up and shoved Bakura off of him as he climbed over him then ran loudly out of the sanctuary. Half of the congregation turned to see what all the noise was about including Ryou and none other then the former Pharaoh. Everyone else ignored it and continued the ceremony.

Ryou skeptically looked at Bakura who just feigned innocence as he shrugged his shoulders. Ryou sighed not believing anything. Bakura caught the Pharaoh giving him a what-the-hell look and so he flashed his white pointy vampire-like teeth and licking one of the more pointy ones making the Pharaoh's eye twitch as he suddenly realized what made Malik run out of the room. Bakura watched as Yami's face turned a white then a red sort of color as he whacked himself once on the head turning back to Yugi and Anzu's wedding. Jou and Honda moved a small step back from Yami wondering if he was losing it or not.

Bakura just laughed at everyone's reaction. He got up casually and exited through the doors in which Malik had ran through not too long ago to go in search of the obviously bothered Yami.

Bakura looked around the vestibule and not seeing him he walked in the bathroom to find a disheveled Yami splashing water on his face then grabbing a paper towel to dry his face. Malik jumped when he saw Bakura standing halfway in the doorway smirking.

"Bakura what the hell were you thinking?" Malik growled as he walked over in front of Bakura.

Bakura with a small smirk on his face did not answer.

Malik was becoming agitated and grabbed Bakura's red coat yanking him in the bathroom, throwing him against the wall, and pinning him there with his body.

Bakura gritted his teeth as Malik threw him hard against the wall but did not mind. He was partly a masochist and actually liked it when Malik was aggressive. …well more so than usual. And he decided he probably did deserve it after almost making a scene in wedding. He wanted to laugh but decided against it in his present situation and with how upset Malik was…wait was he upset or did he have a lot of sexual tension…whatever it's the same thing. Bakura thought.

"Too bad I didn't bring my handcuffs with me or I would punish you, Kura." Malik said grabbing some of Bakura's white hair and pulling his face closer to his.

Bakura actually found this sentence quite arousing but did not let on to it. "Well it seems we have switched rolls." Bakura commented amused.

Malik growled again. "Can you not take anything seriously?"

"Can you?!" Bakura asked. "Well I must be getting back. My hikari will be wondering where we have run off too." Bakura then swiftly grabbed Marik's hand that was holding his white hair and bend it back around Malik's back and swung him around and proceeded to push out the bathroom door and back to their seats.

'I will have my way with him later. Now I shall continue my fun of torturing my little Malik.' Bakura thought almost chuckling. He waved to Ryou making Ryou almost fall over in disbelief that he actually returned with Malik no less. He still held Malik's arm behind Malik's back as he walked to their seats and sitting down he released him.

Malik hissed some ancient Egyptian curse under his breath but sat down again. Bakura smiled at his words and leaned over to Malik's ear.

"Do cooperate, kitten, I will make it worth your while if you behave." Bakura said then bit the bottom of Malik's ear.

"Bakura!" Malik's eye flew wide open as he promptly stood.

Everyone in the room turned to look at them. Bakura feigned innocence again as Ryou slapped his forehead and began wishing that Bakura had stayed home. Maybe trashing the house was better than this. Yami's face turned a reddish color knowing Bakura was doing 'stuff' to Malik again.

"Malik please sit you are interrupting again." Bakura said in a fake voice so everyone would turn around and stop staring. He smiled at Malik making Malik twitch.

"Kura, Please stop smiling like that. You are actually scaring me." Malik said as he sat down yet again.

"You have no idea what is in store for you." Bakura's eyes turned dark as his smile faded. Malik twitched again. He knew he was in for it. Bakura was violent enough without all this and Bakura was going to take all his frustrations out on him later. He knew he liked pain but he was not certain what Bakura had in store for him.

Thankfully the service ended fifteen minutes later and the two of them rushed out of the church and to Ryou's car as fast as they could. Malik took off his suit jacket and stuffed it in the window that was open not wanting to wear it any more.

Ryou walked up a little later with Marik who held a set of keys which he threw to Malik.

"Malik and Bakura you are taking my car. I'm ridding with Ryou." Marik instructed. "Oh, Malik you are driving."

"Don't you trust me?" Bakura asked smiling his white vampire-like teeth gleaming in the sun.

"Malik is driving." Marik said leaving it at that then hoped in the passengers seat.

"We aren't going to the reception so come to my house ok?" Ryou said as he opened the car door mentally telling Bakura to behave.

Malik and Bakura walked to Marik's black convertible and hopped in.

"Why is your hikari letting you drive his car?"

"He wants me to pick up some ice cream at the store before we go back to your place. And he's to lazy to do it himself…or he just wants to ride with Ryou."

"Uh huh…" Bakura eyed him skeptically.

----------------------------------

"Do we really need all this ice cream? And why did we have to buy chocolate sprinkles and whipped cream." asked Malik as they were leaving the store.

"I like them and the chocolate on spray able white stuff tastes good." Bakura stated as he held all the six gallons of ice cream and other toppings for ice cream on the way back to his house.

Malik laughed as he drove manically down the highway passing five cars at one time while going way over the speed limit.

Bakura and Malik laughed manically while almost taking out other on coming smaller cars.

Malik skidded to a stop in front of Ryou's house leaving two long black skid marks. He shut out his hikari's mental scolding as he got out of the car and walked up the steps to the house behind Bakura.

Bakura walked in first and was surprised at Isis, Rishid, Marik, and Ryou yelling a very loud 'Surprise' and 'Happy Birthday' all at the same time. He twitched and Ryou threw some very shiny confetti at him and turned to Malik to see if he knew anything about this.

Malik smiled at him. Apparently he did.

Bakura gave him a swift kick in the leg. "You bastard, you didn't tell me. I could have climbed in the upstairs window and freaked them out. But no now I have shiny things stuck to me."

"Sorry Kura. I wanted to do this for you." Malik stated being very out of character.

"Come on Bakura don't be mad Malik wanted to do this for you. So don't ruin our fun too." Ryou pleaded.

"Whatever. Where are the presents?" Bakura asked.

Everyone sweat dropped but ignored it. I mean it is Bakura after all.

They all made there way to the living room where a table and chairs and some wrapped gifts were set up. All they needed was the ice cream which Malik had bought.

Ryou and Isis were the designated hand-out-the-stuff people so everyone else sat down.

Bakura decided he wanted to open his presents while eating his cake so he sat on the floor ignoring the chair that sat behind him.

"Master Malik. I have been wondering why do you not have any sleeves anymore?" Rishid asked as he waited for his piece of cake.

"I didn't like them so I ripped them off. Bwahaahahhaa!" Malik laughed.

Isis shook her head and Rishid sweat dropped.

Malik hurried over and grabbed a huge piece of cake for Bakura and piled on the ice cream then drowned it in whipped cream and brought over the chocolate sprinkles for Bakura to have. He handed it to Bakura then sat down. Isis and Ryou handed out pieces to the others.

"Bakura before you eat that I think you ought to know that Malik actually made that cake." Isis stated as she sat in her chair with her piece of cake and ice cream.

Rishid not knowing this dropped his spoon on his plate.

"Oh don't worry I was there supervising. It only took 10 times to get it right. And twice it exploded for some unknown reason." Isis said dully. "My kitchen will never be the same again."

Marik laughed and continued eating.

Bakura gulped down his ice cream then demanded his presents.

Ryou hopped up and brought over the first present. It was from Isis, Rishid, Malik, and Marik.

Bakura tore into the wrapping paper revealing a rectangular shaped gift box. He opened the box. His eyes grew wide with amazement.

"I haven't seen this in over 3000 years. I thought it was lost." Bakura said stunned.

It was Bakura's sword he used to wield back in ancient Egypt with the sheath. The hilt even still held the original amethyst, ruby, and emerald jewels.

"It took a lot for us to get it out of the museum but we thought you should have it Bakura." Isis said. "But you will not be using it to kill people any more." Isis finished sternly.

Ryou laughed nervously. They gave Bakura back his sword. "Oh dear. This will most likely end up bad," Ryou thought. He quickly picked up the next gift before Bakura got the urge to practice. This gift was from him.

Bakura grabbed the huge gift back and started pulling out and throwing the tissue paper all over the floor. Inside was a new stereo system, some new cds for him to listen too, and some candy. Ryou knew he did not need the candy but it was his birthday so he would allow Bakura some fun.

Bakura hugged the candy and Malik laughed at him. Bakura gave him a harsh look and grabbed a piece of cake he had not finished and smashed it on Malik's face. Everyone else in the room cracked up at seeing Bakura smash cake on Malik's face. Only Bakura could do that with out getting killed.

"Kura you were supposed to eat that." Malik said as he began wiping it off.

Bakura grabbed his hand then leaned in and licked the cake off Malik's face. Malik turned a cherry red and everyone suddenly became silent.

Ryou even turned red at his yami's actions and hurriedly got up and offered his guests more cake.

----------------------------------

It was getting late and soon everyone was gone except for Malik who had stayed over with Bakura. Ryou had made them help clean up and they were almost finished. Ryou was in the kitchen so Bakura grabbed Malik away from the vacuum and kissed him catching him off guard making him fall back on the couch and Bakura fell with him.

Bakura landed on top making Malik groan. "Your heavy Bakura. No more devils food chocolate cake for you." Malik teased.

Bakura scooted up grinding his hips into Malik's making Malik groan again but this time in pleasure. Bakura was enjoying himself as he teased Malik. He leaned down and kissed him once more and biting Malik's bottom lip he then slipping his tongue into Malik's mouth. He ran his hands up Malik's shirt.

Malik's mind was fuzzy but he knew Bakura was teasing him so he took his leg and wrapped it around Bakura's and his arms around Bakura and pressed himself up against him.

Bakura's eyes flew open Malik suddenly switched positions and Malik was the one who was now grinding his hips into his. Bakura stopped kissing Malik to gasp for air. Malik fisted Bakura's white hair in his hands holding Bakura's face so he was facing him.

"Bastard. How the hell…" Bakura did not finish his sentence because Malik yanked his hair so his neck was vulnerable. Malik was now biting his neck making his way up to his ear.

Bakura squeezed his eyes closed gasping for air as Malik licked and bit at his ear. Malik could feel an obvious bulge in his pants and more so in the yami that was beneath him. He smirked as he ground into Bakura once more getting pleasure from felling Bakura's vulnerability. He just had to keep Bakura's hands pressed against him or he would probably be flung across the room if Bakura's hands were free.

Ryou entered the room after hearing strange noises over the sound of the vacuum and had come to investigate. He gasped when he saw the two yami's on his couch.

Apparently neither one had heard him because they did not acknowledge his presence at all. Or maybe they liked to do it in public. Ryou shuddered. He hoped not he did not want to have to pay a fine for indecent exposure. Well I will just have to bring them back to this reality. Ryou thought as he walked over to the stereo. He turned it all the way up then pushed the power button on the stereo.

Malik was back to kissing Bakura and was having a battle of dominance between them when he was scared half to death when someone turned on the radio full blast causing him to jump back and fall off the sofa and onto the floor and hitting his head on the coffee table.

"Fuck!" Malik cursed as he stood.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Bakura asked sitting up noticing his pants were too tight and winced slightly.

"If you don't mind. Please take your activities elsewhere. Not on my couch." Ryou said. "I refuse to clean up if you make a mess." Ryou then turned off the vacuum and promptly walked out of the room.

Bakura and Malik looked at each other and shrugged.

"He really needs to get laid." Malik stated.

"He has…with your hikari." Bakura stated.

Malik gave him a blank look.

"You didn't know did you?" Bakura laughed. "Don't you ever read your hikari's mind when he's unawares or asleep?" Bakura was still getting a blank look from Malik. "You really are dense aren't you, you baka…"

"Shut the fuck up! I've now changed my mind about giving you my gift."

Now it was Bakura's turn to give the blank look.

"Whatever. I just hope you actually remember it."

Malik went over in the corner behind a chair and pulled out a square thin box and tossed it to Bakura.

Bakura opened it. Inside was an ancient Egyptian necklace. Bakura suddenly remembered.

"Thank you Malik. I thought that your gift was the sword." Bakura said quietly as he remembered when Malik had given it to him in the past. He turned the necklace over in his hands the rubies around the scarab sparkling in the light.

Malik was not sure how to answer Bakura after his freakishly kind sentence so he did not answer.

Bakura put on the necklace on around his neck and admired how shiny it looked it did not even look like it had been worn.

"I got it cleaned and fixed so it would look better." Malik finally said.

Bakura nodded then threw off his red over coat and posed modeling his newly acquired necklace. He then forcefully pushed Malik back on the sofa, sat on his lap, and kissed him hard on the lips. "What say we go up to my room and finish what we started before my hikari interrupted us?" Bakura leaned back winking at Malik and instinctively licking his pointy teeth. He swiftly got up and walked towards the door.

Malik stared after him a small blush crept across his face as he got up and followed Bakura.

Bakura stopped at the door allowing Malik to exit first. "These will come in handy." Quietly, Bakura grabbed the left over can of spray whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles hiding them behind his back as he silently walked up the stair behind Malik.

"Are you talking to yourself again, Kura?" Malik asked.

"No…" Bakura said sounding guilty as he entered his room which was adjacent to Ryou's room.

Ryou poked his head out of his room. "What are you doing Bakura? I don't want anything broken again or burnt down."

"We will be busy so do not bother us hikari. If it gets loud just ignore us." Bakura hissed as he then cut off his mind link with Ryou. He soon heard loud music coming from Ryou's room. He laughed as he slammed his door and locked it so Malik and him would not be disturbed.

**The End.**

(A/N: Likey?!?! If you do please review if you don't oh well! Any flames will be given to Bakura and Malik to burn your house and any random towns or stuff they please! Thank you! Ja till next time!

-If your reading any of my other stories then I'm sorry I have not been inspired to write them so I will finish them...sometime!...but thanks for sticking w/ me! Ja matte ne!)


End file.
